November Rain
by Keket-Chan
Summary: A simple trustshipping songfic based on Guns 'N' Roses's November Rain. Listen to it, it's a good song! SetoXIshizu
1. Prologue

**November Rain**

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba lay casually on the couch, flipping through the channels. It took him some time to realize that Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was possibly the most entertaining program on. His eyelids began to cover his eyes, only until he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up from the couch and asked, "Hey Seto, where are you going?"

The young CEO laid his hand on the front door knob and heaved a sigh. His eyes fixed upon the window, gazing out at the darkening sky that threatened Domino City with storms. "I need to go check on something," he answered somberly. "I'll only be a minute, kid."

Mokuba blinked. He recognized the tone in Seto's voice. It meant one thing. "You're going to visit Mother's grave, aren't you?"

"I'm just going to check on the ornaments," Seto replied quickly. His face tensed up somewhat. "Remember, Mokuba, we only just found her. I'll be back."

"Wait nii-sama!" But it was too late. Seto had already stepped out of the mansion and slammed the door. _What has gotten into him?_ The younger Kaiba brother wondered. He shrugged. _Oh, well. Hopefully he'll be back before it starts pouring here…_

* * *

The Domino City Cemetary rested in the heart of the metropolis, estimating close to 20,000 graves. Upon them was a tombstone that read:

**Yuki Ihope**

**1964-1992**

**Loving Mother and Wife**

She was Seto and Mokuba's biological mother who, if she were alive, would be proud of her sons' success. Unfortunately, she died giving birth to her youngest son, and the circumstances behind her death are still unknown.

Seto's white trenchcoat whipped around his legs in the suddenly strong wind as he walked past the rows of graves. He knelt down by Yuki's marble headstone and patted it. "Hey, Ma," he said softly. He looked down at the wilting white roses he left earier that week. "Well, I gotta tell you…you were taken too soon…just like your flowers…"


	2. November Rain

**A/N: Well, here's the 2nd part of November Rain. Oh, and another thing...  
I DON'T own YuGiOh (sadly) or the lyrics of November Rain. They belong to their respected owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind howled through the empty graveyard and ruffled Seto's hair over his eyes. He rose his head up and looked at the sky above. The clouds had become a dark slate gray hue and were rolling over the city swiftly. _Looks like it's about to rain,_ he thought. He got to his feet and mumbled, "I'll see you later, Ma…" before walking out of the death-stricken acre of land. He shut the rusty gate, and then he felt a cold drop of water hit his cheek, then another landed square in his eye. "Ah!" he cried. More raindrops fell onto Seto, eventually, weighing down his gravity-defying trenchcoat. "Whatever," he said to himself, shaking the water off of his face. "I guess I can still walk home. It's just rain, after all…"

About ten minutes into his trek home, the young CEO stopped for a moment, only to stare upon the building to his right, the Domino Museum. "Heh," he laughed heartily. "She should be getting off of work by now." He walked on, but halted again and looked over his shoulder…

Ishizu had come out of the building.

Seto turned around fully and gazed at her blankly. He never told anyone of his true feelings for her, not even Mokuba (he couldn't trust him with a secret _that _sensitive). He was attracted to her, in more ways than one. Her personality, her natural beauty, her Nile-blue eyes, he loved everything about her. And his gut feeling was telling him that she felt the same way for him, too. If only they gave each other one chance…

The Egyptian curator looked out after shutting and locking the museum's doors. _It's raining?_ She thought. _I had a feeling it would snow instead…Dammit, I forgot a coat!_ She paid no mind to the cold droplets as she descended from the stairs and began heading home, which was in Seto's direction…

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darling, when I hold you_

_Dontcha know I feel the same?_

She started down the sidewalk, and as she brushed the wet raven hair from her face, she ran into a familiar man. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I-"She looked up and quietly gasped.

"Hello, Ishizu," Seto said casually.

"Hello yourself, Kaiba," she returned, She rose an eyebrow at his behavior. "You appear unusually calm today. Are you well?"

"I'm perfectly fine…now that I'm seeing you." He smirked his trademark smirk.

_Cause nothing last forever_

_And we both know hearts can change…_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain…_

Ishizu was beyond puzzled. What had gotten into him? "Nevertheless, it was nice meeting you again. Good night, Kaiba." She treaded past him, and then Seto remarked, "Why must we fool ourselves anymore?"

She made an abrupt stop and her eyes widened. "What are you speaking about?" she asked in monotone.

"We can't deny our feelings forever, Ishizu…"

_We've been through this, such a long, long time_

_Just trying to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure who's letting go today_

_Walking away…_

Seto finally came out with it. "I can't stop thinking about you, Ishizu. You plague my every thought." He closed his eyes and his smirk got wider. "And call me crazy, but I know that you can't get _me_ out of your mind, either."

The Egyptian curator gritted her teeth angrily. How dare he shoot down her pride like that! "Why, you smug son of a-"She turned around sharply…and was caught by Seto in a kiss.

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowing that you were mine_

_All mine…_

The young CEO broke away and faced a shocked Ishizu. She brought three slender fingers to her lips and her eyelids fell over her blue orbs. "I hate to admit it," she began hesitantly, "but…you are right, Kaiba. I am in love…with you."

"Heh, call me Seto." He narrowed his eyes at her. "And was that so hard to admit?"

_So, if you wanna love me_

_Then darling, don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walking_

_In the cold November rain…_

Ishizu laughed and brushed Seto's wet bangs from his face. "Just shut up and kiss me again…Seto."

She needn't say anymore; he took her soaked form against his chest and kissed her again, only more passionately. Her hand threaded through his drenched hair and the other lay over his heart. She could the beat of his heart increase…and it occurred to her that she was its stimulator. One tear escaped a closed eye and streaked down her cheek, camoflauged by the rain hitting her face. Nothing else could make her happier.

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame…_

They parted once more and just gazed into each other's eyes. Until another raindrop landed in Seto's eye again. "Ah!" he yelled out, and Ishizu giggled. He shook his head fiercely and blinked a few times.

"We should get home," she pointed out, "before we become sick from this weather."

"Well then, I guess I could walk you home."

"If you wish to do so, Seto." Her right hand slipped into his left hand and they began their walk to her apartment…together.

_So nevermind the darkness_

_We can still find a way_

_Cause nothing lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain…_


	3. Author's Notes

**Just a few author's notes I forgot to ask to the story and a bit of clairvoyance on some issues…**

A friend of mine told me a few years ago that Seto and Mokuba's mother's name was Yuki Ihope. Now, I don't know if it's true or not; I'm just taking on what my friend gave me. And about her dying during childbirth, I personally had no idea of what she could've died of, so I threw in the 'unknown' bit. I may tweak up the prologue later when I've come up with something.

Overall, this was a sort of 'rushed' story that just came into my head and I happened to write it without giving it any complete thought. So again, I might fix up the prologue in the future when I'm not busy with school.

And yes, I've OOCed the characters a bit, again, so that the story flows better. And I guess that's it! Enjoy it, y'all!!


End file.
